A Day in the Life of Bradley's Devils
by S'revan
Summary: What if? What if Kritiker got it wrong? What if Brad's the only member of Schwarz who's male? What would a single day in their life be like? -completed
1. Morning

Standard disclaimers apply. And hey - if you get the idea of making Schwartz mostly female from me, let others know, okay?

------------------------------------

Bradley's Devils - Morning Routine

------------------------------------

Schuldich woke up, as she always did, to Nagi's cheerful voice. **I'm up,** she said. 

"You have to say it out loud," Nagi chided.

"I'm up."

"Good! Now get up."

Schuldich threw a pillow at the girl, only to have it returned full-force in her face. "If you're awake enough to throw things at me, you're awake enough to get up," Nagi said in a sing-song voice. 

"I know, I know," Schuldich said, but she grumbled as she got up, letting the cold air awaken her completely. She half-stumbled into the bathroom and scrubbed her face and teeth before glancing at the calendar on the wall. Shower day. Good.

After a nice hot shower, she twisted a towel around her hair and another around her body. If she was lucky, she'd get to spend half the day in nothing but a towel. She loved that. But now it was time to wake the others. 

She sat on the Brad's bed first and smoothed her hands through his hair before poking his eyebrows and tweaking his nose. He twisted his face in annoyance, but remained asleep, so she leaned down and breathed full into his ear. Then she got closer still and said, very softly, "Oh, Bradley"

"Don't call me that," he muttered as he woke up. "What time is it?"

"9:00."

"Too damn early." He rolled over to go back to sleep, when she spoke the magic words:

"The shower's ready."

Up he jumped like a shot, not bothering with putting on anything more than the boxers he slept in, and dashed into the bathroom to try and catch the steam before it dissipated. Schuldich laughed softly as she gave a mental nudge to Farfarello. The white-haired girl was deeply asleep, but not in berserker mode, so it was safe to wake her up. Schuldich crept to Farfarello's cell.

Once inside, she undid all the straps.

No response.

She shook her lightly.

No response. 

She started humming a hymn.

No response.

"Alright, Farf. When I count to three One, two"

A little moan.

"Three!" Schuldich let loose with her patented 'I can't breathe!' tickle attack.

"Ack!" Farfarello said, squirming all over the place to try and get away. "I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!"

"You're not up until you get up and get dressed," Schuldich said.

"Schu, that's not fa~a~air," Farfarello whined. 

"Deal," her best friend said heartlessly. "Up."

"I am up."

"No, you're not. Up."

"Alright, alright," Farfarello sighed. She got up and sort of lumbered into her personal bathroom. Shuldich heard sounds of splashing water, and then an "Eee!" and walked away, content with her morning routine. 


	2. Day

_The natures of precognition and telepathy are not opposites, but neither do they overlap. Precognitions (before knowing) has to do with the future. Telepathy (far feeling) has to do with the present and occasionally some link to the past. As a result, preconitives have difficulty communicating mentally with telepaths. It takes great skill and focus, and it is only because both Brad and Schuldich have had extensive training and are long-time partners that he can hear her or make himself clear._

------------------------------------

Bradley's Devils - Day Routine

------------------------------------

Ahhh. Schuldich sighed in bliss. There were no missions, no calls from their employer, no reason to leave the house or wear anything other than her somewhat undersized towel, her hair tied up loosely and her feet bare and light on wood, tile, and carpet alike. Said feet stretched and pointed and curled before she pulled her knees to her chest, lying on her side on the fuzzy shag carpet in from of the TV. This was the life. 

"I'm seeing things I don't want to see."

"They're not doing anything to you," Schuldich said, but she pushed herself to a sitting position, then had to stand to fix the towel.

Farfarello made a face at her.

"It's why you love me," Schuldich said in cheerful response to the unspoken complaint. 

"Whatever."

"Have you seen Nagi?"

"She's at school."

"I see," Schuldich said, and 'went' to go find Brad. **Dearest...**

**It's your turn,** Brad returned, pausing his 'job' to send with the precision and strength he could manage. **And get out of that towel!** Had they been talking physically, she would have dropped an innuendo, but instead, she sent him a pout and broke the connection.

Reluctantly letting her hair down, Schuldich tossed Farfarello her towel, pausing to look in surprise at a little reddish-brown mouse that suddenly got a nosebleed.° She didn't want to think about it, so she merely passed on, leaving the mouse to Farfarello's tender ministrations. Then she sat cross-legged on her bed and slipped into a trance until t was time to get dressed. A couple hours and a pseudo sex change-later, Schuldich sauntered out of the apartment and into the car to pick up Nagi from school.

~~~-~~~

Farfarello looked up from where she was playing with Hild the cat as the door opened. Nagi came in and fled up the stairs, using her telekinesis to move herself rather than bothering with the actual climb. Schuldich came in a moment later and took of her jacket and hung it up on the rack near the door. 

"Did a girl hit on Nagi again?"

"Uh huh." She tossed the keys in her hand up, caught them, and then hung them over the hook on the other side of the door.

"You took Brad's car?"

"He wasn't using it."

"He'll be pissed."

"He was using mine, so he has no reason to complain."

Farfarello shrugged and turned back to the cat. She had to extricate the piece of string from Hild's grasp before she could make it dance and wriggle again. 

Schulcich stooped and covered his eyes a moment, then stroked back over his ears and down his back before picking him up and settling him over one shoulder. "How's our favorite lord of Hell today?" she cooed. 

Hild licked her ear.

Schuldich grimaced and turned her face slightly so that he got her cheek instead. "Brad's home?"

"Yeah. Didn't say why. He's in his office."

"Mmn. Come on, Hild. Let's go bother Braddi-kins, shall we?" She stepped around Farfarello and descended the three steps that lead to the family room, and beyond that, the room Brad had taken as his office. "Oh, Farf? They're starting Xena back at episode one in about five minutes."

"Eee!"

The door was closed, but not locked. Schuldich brushed it open with one hand as she used the other to steady Hild, who was trying to not fall off by using his claws. Still supporting the cat, she moved to where Brad sat with his back to her, facing the computer, and leaned over him. "How was your day?"

"Normal."

"Why'd you come home early?"

"I got a vision and couldn't reach you."

"So you get off 'work' early and then practially lock yourself away? How is _that_ supposed to help?"

"Well, I -- hey!" Brad suddenly found himself with a lapful of Hild. He did not like Hild. Hild did not like him. Hild decided that his lap was too small and dug his claws in to keep from falling. Brad winced. Hild hissed.

Schuldich laughed.

"Schu, you are _not_ helping! Stop laughing and --" he cut off to wince again, and yelled out to the next room, "Farf! Get this damn cat off of me!"

"Xena's on," Schuldich said.

"Bloody Hell," Brad said, and pitched his voice even louder. "Nagi!"

"Yes?"

**It's Hild,** Schuldich told her.

Nagi came downstairs in a sun dress, whapped Schuldich lightly on the head for laughing, and gently pried the cat off of her brother in heart. "Hild, calm down! Calm down! Come on, you hell cat. Shh, sh sh shhh..." She picked him up and cradled him.

"Mrrrrow," Hild said, mollified.

"Mrrow to you too," Nagi said. "Come on, let's go upstairs where you can't hurt Brad-niisan, okay?" Hild licked her nose. She giggled. "I guess you like that, huh? Let's go." She left just about the time that Schuldich managed to stop grinning.

Once she was out of the door, Brad dusted the dark grey hairs off of his pale green suit and frowned. "Someday," he informed Schuldich, "I am going to get a dog and teach it to eat cats."

"The dog will die before Hild will."

"Then I'll give him to the Weiß as a present and target practice."

"You won't."

"I will."

"You will not." She gave him a mild headache, and left. 

------------------------------------

° Anyone recognize Aya-mouse from Lynn's story?

Thanks to Crystal Dawn, Violent Popsicle, toriko, Misura, and Ayane-chan for the reviews!

Violent Popsicle - Sorry if the length bothers you. I end a chapter when I run out of ideas or when the mode finishes.


	3. Competition

_Ever wondered just what is underneath that immaculate suit Brad Crawford ever wears? After all, when he doesn't have his gun, he uses his fists, and they usually send members of Weiß, etc. sprawling. Too, Farfarello and Schuldich jump so impressively that they can probably roofhop even outside of a Ranma 1/2 or other martial arts universe. They must work out a lot. And they must have ways of relaxing afterwards..._

------------------------------------

Bradley's Devils - Competition

------------------------------------

It's been too long since we did this.

Oh, yeah.

Brad looked down at Schuldich sprawled across him, her bare skin glistening with sweat, her hair tangled and damp, then returned his gaze to the ceiling. He was too tired to do anything more.

You have bony hips.

They're sticking into me.

You're used to other things sticking into you.

Yeah, but that isn't anywhere as near uncomfortable.

So move.

I can't. Your arm is on top of me.

Brad tried to move his arm for a moment before giving up and letting it lie where it was. Her waist made a comfortable holder.

They were silent.

You tore my shirt, Schuldich complained after a while.

Silence again.

Several minutes later, Schuldich gathered the strength to push off his arm and sit up, drawing her knees up and pulling her stomach off of his hips. She pulled a hair band off of her wrist and tied her hair up messily, then straightened her sports bra. After a brief consideration, she let herself collapse to the side, then disentangled her legs completely and sat up again.

Brad didn't move.

Want some help?

She jerked him upright, caught herself, and they helped each other up. Then she slipped on the edge of the mat and they fell down again, this time with him on top of her. The floor protested the rough treatment with a dull thud.

You guys alright up there? Nagi called up to them.

**We'll be fine in a bit,** Schuldich told her. **Where's Farf?**

**Watching the blender. No, now she looks interested in upstairs.**

**Distract her a bit, would you? We've got a complication to sort out.**

Agreement filtered up to her and she broke the connection. 

Brad was chuckling. 

She kissed him lightly.

He stopped and glared at her.

she said. You're heavy.

And you're not?

You're heavy and you have bony hips. Her hand, trapped between them, poked his stomach.

He rolled off her. Go ahead and get out of here. Farf's on her way right?

Close enough.

I'm just going to stay here, but you shouldn't be near here like that for her to see.

Yeah, yeah. Schuldich rolled as well, pushed herself to her feet, and then straightened carefully, snagging her torn tank top as she went. 

Let me know if there's trouble, he said. I'll try and stop her if there is.

Why don't you check and see if there will?

I don't think there will, but my head hurts.

Right. Seeya. She opened the door, stepped outside, and closed it behind her.

And came face to face with a suspicious Farfarello.

**Nagi~~**

**Sorry!**

What were you doing in there?

Here goes. Speed training.

Speed training?

He tries to catch me and I try to not let him. That way we're constantly pushing ourselves to be faster. Also endurance training.

Endurance training.

We hit each other a lot.

Schuldich looked at Farfarello's disbelieving face, then prodded her mind and gave a sigh of relief. The white-haired girl was mostly teasing her.

Ask Brad if you don't believe me. You know he doesn't lie to us.

Oh, I believe you, Farfarello said, suddenly smiling in one of her quickfire mood changes. You aren't stinky in the right way.

Right. Excuse me while I go take a shower.

Schuldich started to walk past, but stopped when she heard, 

Do you think he'd train with me?

She wanted to say, No. You're about as fast as he is, and since you won't feel pain, any training would be one-sided,' but instead she said, I don't know. Ask. And she flitted away.

~~~-~~~

"Brad."

"Nn?"

"Spar with me."

"No."

Farfarello pouted. "Come on, spar with me."

"No."

"Why no~~~t?"

"Because I've already done so with Schuldich."

Farfarello clenched her fists and started muttering. "Again she takes my chance to see him not wearing much. How dare she?" With a roar, Farfarello  
charged downstairs in search of her friend-turned-nemesis. "Schuldich! Prepare to die!" she yelled, before running headfirst into the solid oak door and knocking herself unconscious. 

In the other room, Schuldich shook her head. "She's been watching too much anime," she sighed.


	4. Dinner

_A not-so-universal question, but still one that bothered me a bit as I wrote this: just _who_ would be the best cook, anyway? Is anyone absolutely awful? Is anyone stupendously good? How often do they eat at home anyway? I also noticed that this 'apartment' of theirs is rather big. Oh well. It's still an apartment, since it's several stories up. Just very high-class.  
Since I only know my inspirations for Farf and Schu well enough to guess as to their cooking abilities, and Nagi doesn't exactly _have_ a real-life person on whom to base her, I had to make Brad the best. Besides, his inspiration spends a lot of time by himself, alone in a huge house, so he's got to have at least basic cooking and housekeeping skills, right? Especially with such party-obsessed brothers... In any case, my Farf is a decent cook but would rather live off ramen, and my Schu prefers'improvisational cooking,' as she calls it, so that's how they are here._

------------------------------------

Bradley's Devils - Dinner non-Routine

------------------------------------

The slightly unpleasant smell of meat cooking without a cover caught Schuldich's attention. Xena was still on, and Nagi hadn't learned to cook by herself just yet, so that meant **Brad, you shouldn't have!**

**You want me to stop?**

**Don't you dare!** Of them all. Brad was the best cook and Farfarello the second, while Schuldich contented herself with making things up on the fly, since she couldn't for the life of her follow a recipe to the letter. When there _were_ letters. Japanese and Chinese recipes left her confused more often than not.

Brad sent her the picture of a raspberry.

**Yes, yes, thbbbb to you, too.** But all in all, she was happy. It seemed Brad was making hamburgers – a rare treat, which surprised her after the episode with Hild.

Just to reward him for that, she decided to dress more nicely than usual, and snitch Farfarello's knives.

---

Farfarello sat in the family room. To her left, Brad's office was empty, and to the right was the room she called the parlor, but beyond the television, she could see through the dining area or the next room, and into the kitchen. Her thoughts wavered.

Hmm Hamburgers of Xena? Hamburgers or Xena? Brad in rolled-up shirtsleeves or Xena? The choice just got harder.

Then a line from the TV caught her attention, and she turned her full attention back to it. Only a bare-chested Brad would make her look away now.

---

**Brad.**

Acknowledgement that he heard her.

**Take off your shirt.**

**WHAT?**

**Come on. I want to distract Farf.**

**No way!**

**Then I'll show her something from my memories.**

A snort.

**I'm sure I can think of one of two times when I saw you buck-naked and standing at attention'.***

**Try that, and—** He calmed himself and finished by sending her a picture of a crazed Farfarello chasing her with a steak knife.

She returned it to him chibified. **That was before she came here, so she can't complain.**

**If you make me, then** Burned hamburgers.

**Oh, alright.**

Brad sighed to himself. He did not need a drooling Farfarello hanging over his shoulder while he cooked.

**I'll just show her another time, then.**

**You will _not_.**

She chuckled.

**You are a cabbage.**

**Thank you.**

He pictured himself throwing cabbages at her.

**Oww** she mocked. **Alright, alright. I won't. Now save your hamburger or I will.**

He eeped and flipped them just in time.

Farfarello noticed, and asked, **Schu, why did Brad just eep?**

Schuldich laughed. **I'm not telling.**

**Tell me!**

**No.**

**Tell me!**

**No!**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me!**

**No, no, no!** More laughter.

**Come o~~n, Schu!**

**Nope, not telling.**

**SchuSchu!**

**You're missing your show.**

**I don't care!**

**Schuldich, you are laughing too hard,** Nagi said. **I can't concentrate.**

**Sorry!**

**Tell me!**

**No!**

**Just tell her, Schu.** Nagi was irritated.

**I won't! It's about Brad.**

**In that case, don't tell her. I don't want to hear.**

**But _I_ do!** Farfarello whined.

**So ask her later.**

**But she'll have forgotten by then!**

**Actually,** Schuldich interposed, **I already have. I just remember that it was my fault.**

**_What_ was?** Now Nagi was exasperated.

**I made him eep.**

**You've made him scream, too. What's so special about that?**

**This one was surprising enough to distract Farf from Xena.**

Nagi shrugged at her. **Whatever. Just shut up soon, okay?**

**Sure, sure. In three, two—**

**What are you planning?** Farfarello asked.

Brad yelled.

**That.** And she dashed to the table, grabbing Farfarello's knives as she went.

Nyeah. Here you go, Brad, she said, handing them to him like a bouquet. A present.

Thank you, he said, and put them aside. Farf, no complaining. He shoved a plate in her face. 

She did so, quite content.

---

It was only when they were about halfway through the meal that she remembered to ask, Brad, why did you eep?

Brad blushed.

Schuldich clapped her hands. _Now_ I remember!

So _tell_ me!

Absolutely not. She picked up a chip and ate it calmly before grinning. Right, Brad?


	5. Evening

_I had this, and then I lost it, which is why it's taken me this long to continue (especially since nothing else I tried to write to replace it was anywhere near as good). The next thing to do is to find what I wrote to continue this, and then I should be done. In other words, this is the second-to-last chapter. *sigh* I drew a lot more from real life this time than the others – actual words and situations that I'd seen recently. My inspirations are not exactly normal, are they? ^_~_

------------------------------------

Bradley's Devils - Evening Routine

------------------------------------

"I'm feeling silly tonight," Schuldich said.

"Wonderful," Brad muttered.

"Mm?" She tilted her head back over her shoulder to see him as he sat in his office. "Usually you smile and make some outrageous comment under your breath. What's different tonight?"

"Weiß."

"Ah." Schuldich went back to watching her feet try to smooth out the other cushions on the couch. "When?"

"We'll be leaving in about half an hour."

"Alright. Up, Hild, and off of my chest. There we go. Let me just put in my eyes and take off my breasts, and I'll be ready."

Brad didn't even react to the strange description. He knew what she meant – had known, in fact, for coming upon eight years. She was going to go put in the contacts that made her eyes look more blue-green and less hazel and to bind her breasts. It made sense, in a way, since both were somewhat uncomfortable actions.

---

She returned about ten minutes later with tear streaks on her face and binding almost in place. "Could you tie it for me? It's in a strange situation today."

Wordlessly, he took the binding and 'tied' it off – a process that had more to do with hiding the ends with correct tension than with making them loop around each other in something that would end up as a bulge in back. Then he turned her around, pulled out his pocket handkerchief, and went about cleaning her face. 

She pulled back a little at that. "I was about to get to it! Let me – I can do it better myself, anyway."

"Hmph. See if you can avoid Farf on the way."

Schuldich groaned and scampered out.

---

Shortly afterwards, Farfarello clomped in and flopped onto the couch. "Curtains."

Brad smiled. "Yes, I know."

"'Twas better when _you_ weren't around."

"You think I've corrupted her?"

"I think she's tryin' to corrupt _you_."

**Not corrupt.** An image blossomed in their minds of a tallish, rather stocky man with dark brown hair and eyes and a rather smug smile, who had a tendency to be a jerk around those he wanted to impress. Apparently, he had been a member of the Gestapo. **_He_ was The Corruptor. I just want to jade you – and I'll keep at it until you don't blush at anything.**

Farfarello said something to her, but Brad didn't hear. 

**No, your ears just turn red.** Schuldich grinned at her. **_I_ know.** She added, for his benefit, the echoes of what Farfarello had said – a protest that she didn't blush.

Nagi snorted in the doorway and sauntered over to commandeer one of the chairs at the chess table. "Mission?"

"Just stalking," Brad said. 

Farfarello pouted up at him. "Sit!"

He smiled. "I prefer to stand."

She growled at him.

He kept on smiling. 

Schuldich came into the room, grabbed him, and pushed him into sitting next to Farfarello, before draping herself across them to keep him down. "Soooo"

"Ka."

Schuldich nodded at Nagi. "Yes, that too. So: I think I heard you mention that this was a stalking mission?"

"Yes. We need to make a reappearance for Weiß's sake."

"Can we give them the" Schuldich paused to savor the word, "screaming meemies?"

"I dunna think they're the screaming meemies type, Schu."

Brad chuckled. "We're going for confusion rather than hiding under the bed."

Nagi looked up from the intricate design she'd been creating with the chess pieces and yawned. "In that case, can I stay home tonight?"

"We'll need you to hold people down."

"Alright, alright." She grumbled as she got up. "I'll just go change. How much longer?"

"Ten minutes."

"Mm."

"Move yer legs, Schu, I need ta go do that too." Farfarello heaved them up and disappeared, and Schuldich let them fall back down. As a result, she slid farther down and wound up with her head and shoulders in Brad's lap. Neither made any attempt to move.

"So," she said after a bit.

"So."

"Why are you here?"

He shrugged. 

"What, you want to make out or something?"

"Maybe later."

Schuldich wak-ed and struggled to not fall off the couch before hitting him in the chest. "Don't _do_ that!"

Brad raised an eyebrow and smiled down at her.

"Hmmm" She grinned. "Maybe later, huh?"

"Maybe."

"If I'm good?"

"See if you can do something completely out of character."

"Alright. I can do that." She grinned at him, then held out her arms to Farfarello as the other girl came in the door. "Help me up."

Farfarello sighed and hauled her to a sitting position. 

Brad got up. "Two minutes," he said. "Let's go."

------------------------------------

Wheee! More reviews! 

**Romilly McAran** -  
No, they're not sleeping together. That was the idea you were supposed to get at the beginning, yes, but they were just sparring. Hah. 'Just.' They were involved for a while, but first they had to raise a young girl (Nagi) and now Farf's madly in love with Brad for a reason not even she understands. Weiß will appear in the other story. ^_~

**Misura** -  
Yes, and he's not mine either. But the entire group calls him Brad, and it's not a shortening of the name, like Schu and Farf are, so I figure I've no reason to keep calling him Crawford.   
Well, actually, it _is_ a shortening, but he hates being called Bradley.

**Farf's Inspiration** -  
1) Like I said, you're a decent cook, but would rather live off ramen and the like.   
2) It's 'portrayal' not 'betrayal'. I would never _betray_ you -- well, not too much. 


	6. Nighttime

_Schwarz always disappear after a fight with Weiß, and, of course, we never follow them to find out what they do, so it's another one of those semi-universal questions, just like What does Brad wear to spar, anyway?' I can tell you that it's not much, but that's all I'm saying. As for what Schwarz do on a typical day after a typical mission, you'll have to read below to find out. _

---------------------------------

Bradley's Devil's - Nighttime Occasional Routine

---------------------------------

The door closed with a slam. Nagi yawned as she flopped into the couch, locking the door just after the last of her teammates, Farfarello, came through. Blinking, she looked at the PlayStation console than had just come to her out of habit, then sent it back to its place and stood up with another yawn. 

When's Schu going to be back tonight? she asked.

Brad shrugged as he moved past her into his office and the computer room. It doesn't matter. She's got the key this time, and she won't lose it, so you can go all the way to sleep.

Nagi muttered. How long are _you_ staying up tonight?

Normal time, he said. I'm going to do some work and then a bit of meditation, and I'll make sure that Schu gets into the right bed and leaves any visitors behind.

And you, Farf?

Farfarello opened her mouth, but Brad beat her to it. _Now_, Farf. You're going to bed now, or you're going restrained.

I'd be restrained in any case, she grumbled. 

Or I'll tie you to the bed and leave you there.

She sighed and nodded. Nagi, will you do it? I dunna like Bradley much right now.

Don't call me that.

Then let me live ma own life.

Brad shook his head. Not tonight.

Farfarello shook her head back at him. Come on, Nagi. Let's get this thing done so I can refrain from chewin' our leader into bits and then spittin' him out into the bin.

There's no bin big enough for that in this flat, Brad said, getting a bit of his humor back.

Bits of ye, then. And don't ye be thinkin' thoughts like that, Brad. That's Schu's job, not yours.

He smiled and shrugged, head tilted to one side, then pushed his glasses back up his nose and glared at her. Bed. Now.

You _so_ sound like Schu, Farfarello grumbled.

They were worse before you joined us, Nagi said. Come on.

Brad sighed to himself as soon as Nagi left him alone after telling him that Farfarello was strapped in and asleep. This night's mission hadn't been much out of the ordinary – make sure that Weiß got their job done but didn't get cocky, give them a bit of training, increase their determination, and confuse them as to what exactly Schwarz was – but Schuldich had gotten pretty strange in her ideas. He supposed it was really his fault for suggesting that she do that. Ah well. Now he got to do the real work: the bookkeeping, since killing wasn't really work. That was a way of life, as Schuldich was fond of saying. Ah, but his partner was an interesting one. He shook his head at her, imagining her laughing back at him. 

Schuldich

Well, no time for that right now. 

-

Schuldich was late. She should have been turning the key in the lock by now. No wonder he was thinking of her, if things weren't turning out as his predictions said they would. He glanced at the clock. Hmph. At this rate, she wouldn't get any sleep at all at night, and on top of that, it was still her turn to pick Nagi up from school, so she couldn't just sleep all day.

And neither could he. He might make it till 11:00, but without Schuldich to take Nagi's place in waking him up, he'd probably find himself facing ice water at 7:00. Damn.

Well, if that was the case, he'd better get to bed now.

Standing, turning off the computer, and giving the motionless front door a final look, he slowly finished his business and made his way upstairs to bed.

-

Schuldich sauntered into the apartment and took a quick and very unauthorized shower before pondering whether or not to get redressed. Nagi would be getting up in only a couple of hours, so maybe it would be better to wait up for her. Or maybe she should just go to bed. Her body wasn't sure which one it preferred. 

Make your decision, Brad called out to her, and turn the light off before everyone else wakes up.

Waiting up for me? She sauntered out with her clothes draped over her strategically so that any peeping toms or red-haired mice would get a nosebleed without really seeing anything. 

I was, he returned, and did a fair imitation of Farfarello when she growled. But you're late.

Yeah, yeah, I know, she said. You said to do something unusual, right?

Oh no, Brad muttered. He dragged her into his room and turned off the hall light. He _really_ didn't need Nagi yelling at him about that. What did you do?

I don't remember, she said sunnily. I set it so that I wouldn't remember until just before the next time we meet them. I think the temptation to gloat was too strong otherwise.

Schu, that doesn't work with me, he said sternly. What did you do?

Now I know it's bad. What did you do, or do I shake you?

I um– Well, you know those fanfics people keep writing about us?

You _broke the fourth wall_?

Please tell me you didn't.

No, no, I didn't. Forget I ever said that.

You too, oh my readers. I glare at you.

he said uncertainly. What did you never say?

Never mind. She waved it off. I only snuck into the flower shop and rearranged all the plants, okay?

Is that all?

Are you sure?

Are you sure you're sure?

Yes, I'm sure Actually, I also dyed a couple of them black. The ones that have meanings to do with the mind. Where's Hild?

In your room, most likely. Where did that come from?

Dunno. I'm tired. You know.

No, I don't.

Well, whatever. Are you going to let me go to bed or are you inviting me to use yours?

How awake is Nagi?

She wants a glass of water, but doesn't want to turn on the lights.

Then you're staying here unless you can traverse the hall in the pitch dark.

No thank you, she said. That's Farf's specialty, not mine.

Then you stay here tonight.

Why? Oh, the lights. Of course.

Brad crossed to the wardrobe on the other side of the bed and pulled something from it, which he tossed at Schuldich. 

She blinked at the nightgown she had automatically caught. You still have this?

Just in case.

Eh, whatever. She dropped her clothes and put the nightgown on, before sliding into the side of the bed she used to occupy. Goodnight, Brad.

Night, Schu. It's still your turn to pick up Nagi, by the way.

Oh, shut up, she said. I'll make Nagi forget to wake us up if you let me sleep in an extra hour.

He clicked out the lights. Goodnight for real, Schu.

**Goodnight, beloved.**

**Schu**

She laughed softly.

He imagined a donut made of cabbage, an equals sign, and Schuldich.

She whapped his chest lightly, then snuggled into it as revenge. 

He sighed, and with reflex born of training, embraced her loosely.

She made no reply.

He smiled as he fell asleep.

---------------------------------

_This is it. No more. I've gone from when they get up to when they go to bed, and you've got your day and I'm not doing any more. For other stuff, you'll have to wait until Lynn is done collecting the Weiß Kreuz scripts, so go read 'Blau' or something. _

**Misura** –  
Sorry, but this is the last one! I didn't do a mission because those can't really be all that repetitive, can they? And no, nothing bad happened on the mission. The Weiß guys are just getting a really strange message, is all.  
The conversation things might be because I'm always hearing these people talk, both inside and outside of my head. Although my Farf doesn't have the accent, but what the hey! She's tried for it before.

**Farf's Inspiration** –  
Na na na na, na na na na, hey-hey-hey, goodbye! Darn you for getting that song stuck in my head. You may not blush any more, but you did at one point, and it's one of my favorite thingies to remember, so of course it worked its way in here. Deal.   
Yes, he is. 


End file.
